Remote collaboration or telepresence systems allow users who are in different locations to see and talk to one another, creating the illusion that the participants are in the same room. These systems include technology for the reception and transmission of audio-video signals so that the remotely located participants are able to communicate in real-time or without noticeable delay. Some systems also include on-screen drawing capabilities and content sharing capabilities. The visual aspect of telepresence systems enhances remote communications by allowing the users to perceive one another as well as any shared content.